


Big Dicky Goth BF

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: MGMT (Band)
Genre: F/M, The Cure (band) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: big dicky goth bf





	Big Dicky Goth BF

“[Y/n], you’re being adopted,” your prep bitch of a mother says as she tosses your belongings out the window.

 

“By whom?” you ask nervously, playing with your multicolored Pinterest-lifted hair as you listen to all of your electronics shatter against the pavement.

 

“I don’t fucking know,” she says, breaking your phone in half with her bare hands, “I just went up to the nearest guy on the street and told him to adopt my ugly goth daughter and he said ‘Uh, yeah, sure, okay,’ and went to the other side of the street while giving me strange weird looks and fingering the emergency button on his phone. I think that counts as a legal agreement.”

 

“Yeah, but was he hot though?”

 

“I think he was trying to cosplay Robert Smith or something.”

 

You collapse on your bed in perfect tantric orgasm.

 

And that was how you ended up at Big Dicky Goth BF Mansion. Andrew VanWyngarden dramatically throws open the Victorian double doors and opens his mouth, and was probably about to give some Dracula-esque speech about how cool and dark he was, but you’ve already jumped on his dick.

 

“Huhugjdfhd?” Andrew asks, befuddled. You stuff an apple into his mouth while he’s distracted. “There. That’s called BDSM. I just BDSM’d you,” you say in a very BDSM voice.

  

“I literally don’t know who you are, but I’m into this,” he says, or would have said if an apple hadn’t been in his mouth and you weren’t vigorously slapping him with your incredibly dominant BDSM hands.

 

You are in the throes of ecstasy. “VanCockgarden, walk all over my dream, breeze my blocks, pump up my kicks!!!”

 

 “[Y/n], literally none of those are the right bands-”

 

 “Oh my god, just shut up and dick me down.”

 

He obliges and dicks you down so hard you ascend to the astral plane and then fuck God while you’re at it. The end.


End file.
